Survival:Red Dawn Wiki
Welcome to the ! Can you survive? ' ' You wander into what seems to be a deserted town alone, equipped with only what you can carry and your wits, but is it enough? Could it ever be enough? ' ' A once cheerfully painted sign that is now quite worn welcomes you to an area known as 'Foxhill Downs'. As you get closer you can see what might have been mistaken for leaves is really blood and brain matter splattered across the surface. There is a mysterious symbol drawn in the dried fluids along one of the supports with foreboding text beneath it that reads ‘OnlY tHe DeAd R AliVE’. ' ' Like many other areas before there are creatures here, the dead who used to be human that shamble through the world like tumbleweeds in those old western films. Alone they aren’t too dangerous, especially if they aren’t armored, but a pack can become deadly in an instant and you know there are more among the unliving worse than that. Freaks. Zombies with insane abilities and skills beyond a simple walker. Some are so fast that there is no hope of running once spotted. Others are so strong that they could almost take down a tank but fortunately you don’t see any of those yet. With your supplies low, you have no choice but to stop and scrounge. If those words beneath the sign are any indication then you are not alone among the zeds and maybe, just maybe, some of these others can help you make it through. Maybe together you can recreate some kind of civilization. Or maybe things take a darker turn. Can you survive? Our Goal The main goal is to survive. There are many ways which a person can increase their chances of survival such as starting or joining a survivor community which allows them to establish a permanent base as well as the ability to get bonuses from other survivors in their community. Acquiring experience, new skills, weapons and other gear also make each survivor that much more likely to make it through a deadly encounter. So What Is This? Simply put, this is a Discord-based roleplay set in an alternate universe to that of State of Decay 2 combined with a Dungeons and Dragons-like rpg style. For anyone who enjoys leveling up characters, dice-based combat, and zombie survival themes, this is for you. Come and check us out, I promise we don't bite... except when we are zombies. THIS IS THE DISCORD LINK! TOUCH ME! Survivor Orientation Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Starting Info Category:Location Category:Lore